Fireworks
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Yamaguchi a toujours eu peur des feux d'artifices, mais Tsukishima ne l'a jamais su - du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.


Résumé : **Yamaguchi a toujours eu peur des feux d'artifices, mais Tsukishima ne l'a jamais su - du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.**

Pairing : **Tsukiyama (même si le KurooTsukki c'est canon, le Tsukiyama c'est mignon comme tout)**

Rating : **Ce texte est à la portée des enfants et sans danger x)****  
**

Genre : **Romantique, fantastique, magique... *o* /SBAAAF/ Non ok, c'est fluff, guimauve, bien rose bonbon, complètement OOC pour Tsukishima, carrément mignon pour Yamaguchi, et j'en passe... x)**

N/A : **OLAAAAA :D****  
**

**Bon, comment se passent vos vacances ? :D /zêtes pas obligé de répondre/**

**Si vous passez par là par une quelconque (fausse) manipulation, vous êtes tombé sur un petit texte de même pas 1 000 mots, tout meownion et fluffy :D Un peu de fraîcheur dans ce monde si chaud et caniculaire, chez moi il a plu tout le début de la semaine mais c'est limite si on crève encore plus de chaud XD**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce texte aura au moins le don de vous faire passer le temps, ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes x)**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

_Haruichi Furudate, l'homme qui m'a fait découvrir des joueurs de volley en short, à tout mon respect et mon soutient XD ! Go go, Karasuno :D_

* * *

Tsukishima n'avait jamais su que Yamaguchi avait peur des feux d'artifices.

Ils avaient beau avoir passé la majorité de leur temps ensemble, Yamaguchi Tadashi ne lui avait jamais avoué sa peur pour les feux d'artifices - ou plus précisément du gros « boum » qui explosait avant. Alors quand Tsukishima Kei l'avait invité voir des feux d'artifices, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de situation.

Plus haut, juste devant lui, fusaient les feux d'artifices. À sa gauche, il y avait Yamaguchi qu'il croyait admirer le ciel de nuit coloré, alors qu'en réalité, si on était plus observateur, il n'y avait que de la crainte brillant dans les yeux de Tadashi. Parce qu'il y avait un tas de monde autour d'eux ne voulait pas dire que Tsukishima ne se rendrait pas compte de ses brusques sursauts à chaque explosions invisibles, ni de ses tremblement qui le prenaient chaque fois qu'on lançait un feux d'artifices. Tsukishima se sentit à la fois agacé et paniqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, il ne comptait pas laisser tomber Yamaguchi en lui faisant subir une telle torture - mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté son invitation. Pourtant, Tsukishima était certain de lui avoir dit quelque chose comme « si t'as rien à faire ce soir, on a qu'à aller mater les feux d'artifices ». Message plus clair, y'avait pas, alors pourquoi Yamaguchi avait-il voulu venir avec lui ? Si c'était pour avoir l'air cool, c'était raté...

Tsukishima poussa un soupir. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite, car Yamaguchi semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Un objet, quelque chose qui lui couvrirait les oreilles, de préférence. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il leva une main pour la passer derrière sa nuque - avant de se heurter contre son habituel casque de musique, qu'il enfilait toujours sur ses oreilles en rentrant chez lui. Tsukishima semblait avoir trouvé la solution parfaite pour remédier au problème de Tadashi, et sans plus attendre, il brancha le fil à son portable. Puis, il choisit une musique au hasard et retira le casque de son cou.

« Yamaguchi. » fit-il d'une voix assez forte pour attirer l'attention du brun. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui, intrigué, avant de sentir quelque chose autour de sa tête. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut le casque de Tsukki, et cru que son coeur allait arrêter de battre sur le champ lorsque Kei se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Une douce pression contre sa bouche, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait - la musique jouée dans ses oreilles couvrait tout le reste.

Yamaguchi ferma les yeux, et ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment avant que Tsukki ne se sépare de lui. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, l'un trop embarassé de ce qui venait de se passer et l'autre complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et ce fut finalement Yamaguchi qui prit la parole en premier. Il murmura un « merci » que Tsukishima ne réussit qu'à comprendre en s'efforçant de lire sur ses lèvres tentatrices, et au lieu de regarder une nouvelle fois les feux d'artifices exploser, il admira les rougeurs sur les joues de Tadashi. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le casque au niveau de ses oreilles pour mieux entendre la musique, et Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorablement idiot à essayer de cacher sa gêne comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les feux d'artifices étaient terminés - mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui, Tsukishima préféra passer dans une pâtisserie pour déguster un _Strawberry Shortcake_ en compagnie de Yamaguchi.

* * *

**Ils en ont aussi pris un deuxième à emporter, devinez ce qu'ils en ont fait ~ 8D**

**Argh, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait Tsukishima OOC, bien que je pense que ce soit le cas xD Mais Yamaguchi est tellement mignon (aaaw, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras *q*) ! Même Tsukki n'y résiste pas ;D**

**(juste, petite parenthèse, mais j'ai fait un truc vraiment con : j'ai fait lire mon texte par Google Traduction XD La manière dont la meuf a prononcé 'Yamaguchi' et 'Tsukishima' m'a juste tuée XD)**

**Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ceci x) !**

**Huggies à vous et bonnes vacances :3 ! \o**


End file.
